Recuerdos de un tiempo Perdido
by Rave Strife
Summary: mi idea de cual seria la habilidad de Shintaro y una manera para mi de enlazar la cancion de Sumer time records [songfic]


Recuerdos de un tiempo perdido

Cada día que me encuentro con ellos no puedo mirarles a los ojos ya que siento que algo malo podría ocurrir después de que me encontré con Ayano después de ese repentino dolor de cabeza, sé que ese día me desmaye después de eso; que podría pasar si enfoco la mirada en alguien y le provoco dolor o inestabilidad, ¿debería recluirme de nuevo?, pase por tanto para superar su muerte y me asola la idea que se la provoque a alguien mas

[A pesar de que varios años pasen, la sombra no desaparecerá

Sólo atrae más sentimientos

Me acurruque y dibuje solo]

-Hermano ¿estás bien?—oigo decir a Momo con preocupación, sin levantar la mirada solo asiento con la cabeza, no quiero hacerle daño, no a ella

-Déjale Momo aún no se recupera por completo de su desmayo—dice Kido y veo también asentir a Hibiya, en verdad todos se preocupan por mí en estos instantes

[El ardiente sol sobre nosotros, en una calle empinada

Caminando, figuras borrosas

Con el calor del verano en nuestros ojos]

Me levanto con la mirada gacha con rumbo definido al baño, me lavo la cara para ocultar las finas lagrimas que ruedan por mis ojos, y cuando poso mi mirada en el espejo y veo mis ojos rojos, todos los recuerdos que tuve me azotaron de una sola vez sin darme tregua ni refugio, ahí comprendí cual era mi habilidad, La mirada del Tiempo Perdido.

["No me hagas caso"

"Solo vete"

Y me solté de tu mano

"No te vayas"

Me dijiste,

Y volviste a tomar mi mano

"¡Eres tan molesta!"

Empecé a caminar por delante

Sin mirar hacia atrás]

Decidí mi camino al tu regalarme esta mirada para salir de esta espiral de día repetitivo, debo de ayudarlos a recordar cómo es ese lugar que en un susurro me dijiste "kagerou Daze", sonare a un científico loco pero ya tengo a mi primer conejillo de Indias, de todos tenia a dos posibles sujetos de prueba, Hibiya y Konoha, pero debido a que el menor no parece despegarse de mi hermana, así que la opción correcta es Konoha.

["¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos?"

Con cosas como "sabiduría", no puedo mirar hacia adelante

No tengo razones, así que sigo pudriéndome

Si tan solo las cosas pudieran ser heridas de nuevo

Mientras varios años pasan, no moriré

Siempre proclamando ideas optimistas

A pesar de que, naturalmente, tu todavía no estás aquí]

Me acerque a Konoha y lo mire a los ojos mientras tenía mi Habilidad activa, lo vi llevarse las manos a la cabeza y ahogar un grito, cuando me miro de nuevo había un brillo en sus ojos que pasaron de rojo a un café tranquilo, me sonrió y me despeino aun siendo a estas alturas mayor que él, a veces recordaba cómo me desesperaba que lo hiciese tratándome como un infante. Quien diga que nunca le tome atención a Haruka aka. Konoha está equivocado, cuando le vi que tocaba su cuerpo me sentí extraño, después unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, me sentí terrible en ese momento por hacerle algo tan malo. Pero me abrazo

-gracias por regresarme—fue todo lo que dijo tomo mi móvil y empezó a platicar con ene ignorándome en el proceso, cuando me iba a retirar al cuarto que me correspondía me topé con Kido que vio todo lo que hice y me dio un golpe en la cabeza que mentiría si dijera que no me dolió en el alma

[Diciendo, "no me importa, ve y muere, ve y muere", tomo mi muñeca y maldigo

No puedo hacer nada, así que yo casualmente

Disfruto de la vida

"Si el verano puede mostrarnos sueños,

Vamos al tiempo de antes de que fueras tomada" digo

Los días que escondí por la vergüenza iluminan el aire

Quemando mi mente]

Kido se encierra conmigo reprimiéndome por lo que hice pero a la vez alegre de que por lo menos Konoha ya no se comportara como un retrasado mental causando dolores de cabeza por que no pueda recordar nada, suelto una sonrisa mientras la oigo, parece molesta por mi pequeña risa pero también me sorprendo al oírme ya hace mucho que no reía.

[En un campo claro bajo el ardiente sol

Tú estabas sonriendo de nuevo

Y una vez más dijiste "vamos a jugar"

Y gentilmente te inclinaste

"Estoy preocupada" dijo con cara incómoda

Algunos vecinos no entenderán

Deja de pretender el estar triste

Vamos a seguir viviendo débil y antinaturalmente hoy también

Vamos a seguir el paso de mañana

Así no olvidare tu calidez

Un chico de 18 años

Espero en algún lado de nuevo

Es una silueta borrosa, pero

El aún recuerda su forma]

Un simple estruendo nos sacó de la pelea de miradas que teníamos por delante Kido y yo, al salir vimos a un Kano estar a milésimas de ser golpeado por un Haruka Enojado, mientras Seto le tomaba del brazo y me percate de una caja de Tinte para el cabello que lo más probable se lo dejara castaño, Kido confronto al ojos de zorro por burlarse de Él, Konoha salía maldiciendo con rumbo al baño acompañado de Momo para que le enseñara a aplicarse el tinte, por lo que pude oír detestaba el color blanco de su cabello y quería verse más normal.

[Si estoy deseando un sueño que no puede volverse realidad

Entonces de igual manera yo puedo abrazar el doloroso pasado

Y así tener un sueño del cual no despertar

Como sí yo naturalmente me aislara a mí mismo

"¿Así que ni siquiera puedes ver el mañana?"

Estoy perfectamente bien con eso

Yo pinto mis manos para matar los aburridos días

Porque yo elegí el estar "solo"

Un podrido, joven de 18 años

Esta orando otro día

Aferrándose fuertemente a

Tu sonrisa llena de color]

Después de lo que sucedió decidí tomar una lata de Coca-Cola del refrigerador, coger la portátil y abrir el proyecto que tenía activo, mientras Ene me decía que letras más deprimentes estas escribiendo "amo", en cierta forma tenía razón, mire de nuevo el proyecto "Lost Time Memorys", Hibiya se me acerco y se sentó a lado mío leyendo la letra de la canción, después solo suspiro, entonces dijo algo que también me inspiro "toumei Answer" respuesta Transparente, solo sonreí y me levante cuando regrese le ofrecí la lata de Refresco que tenía en la mano y le mostré la canción que había arruinado Ene en su momento y sigo pensando cuanto tuve que pasar para ser feliz nuevamente, ahora tenía amigos, deje mi visión amarga de la realidad y me había convertido en un atolondrado sentimentalista, veía a Haruka ya con el cabello castaño, a mis nuevos amigos reprimiendo a Kano y este con varios Chichones en la cabeza mientras soltaba lagrimas a mi parecer falsas, Ayano si me vieras ahora que dirías de mí.

[Al ardiente sol le murmure "solo llévame contigo, de alguna manera"

Y mi aliento tranquilamente se detuvo

(Ese día no volverá. Duele. No dejaré que nadie lo toque.)

La voz que dijo "¿Puedes escucharme?", se desvaneció

Y yo de alguna manera entendí la razón

Extendí mi mano al calor del verano

Bajo el ardiente sol, un joven

Deseo permanecer en el "entonces"

Y tu veraniega sonrisa

Permaneció inmutable

"Morí. Lo siento" dijiste

"¿Debería decir "adiós"?" Dijiste

No digas cosas tan solitarias, no te vayas

Las siluetas estaban mirando

A este tipo de yo]

Me harte de estar solo de estar en un mundo que solo me retorcía en mi dolor, por primera vez en dos años reí con esta banda de locos a los que llamo amigos, recuperamos a alguien de nuestro pasado y vemos al futuro con ansias y ganas de seguir adelante, creo que empezare a escribir una nueva canción menos deprimente para cerrar esto que vivo, creo que la titulare Sumer Time Records un tributo para todos nosotros, un tributo para ti que a pesar de ya no estar conmigo sigues haciéndome reír por dentro.


End file.
